Dans laquelle Derek courtise
by Thecrasy
Summary: ... et Stiles craint une apocalypse Zombies/Loups-garous. Derek fait la cour à Stiles dans la pure tradition lupine, Stiles ne comprend rien et les efforts de Scott pour lui faire comprendre restent sans effet. xxTRADUCTIONxx


Je voudrais remercier im_not_a_lizard pour m'avoir donné l'autorisation de traduire cette fiction ! J'ai eu un coup de coeur et environ cinquante-trois fous-rire pendant ma lecture, et je voulais vraiment la partager avec vous pour la Saint-Valntin.

Merci aussi à BruniBlondi pour sa correction rapide et efficace, et à Orange-Sanguine pour son soutien et pour m'avoir supportée pendant que je planchais là-dessus x)

Bonne lecture à tous !

Tout commença avec un cerf. Enfin, une grosse partie d'un cerf.

Stiles rentrait chez lui après l'école et trouva la voiture de son père garée dans l'allée. John assurait des double-gardes tout le week-end et n'était vraiment pas supposé être à la maison. Paniquant naturellement, on parlait de sa famille après tout, Stiles se jeta sur la porte d'entrée, laissa tomber son sac au sol et parcourut toute la maison à la recherche du shérif.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Cria-t-il en repérant son père dans la cour arrière, et il continua à crier à travers la porte. « Il s'est passé quoi ? Il y a un problème ? Pourquoi tu es… » Il s'interrompit quand il glissa et atterrit les fesses les premières dans une substance visqueuse, se coupant le souffle par la même occasion.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » S'exclama-t-il quand il regagna la capacité de parler.

« Stiles, non ! » Commença à dire le shérif, mais Stiles avait déjà relevé ses mains à hauteur de son visage. Ses mains recouvertes de matière visqueuse rouge. Ses mains recouvertes de matière visqueuse rouge et chaude.

« Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu, Oh mon dieu ! » Glapit-il en se tortillant désespérément pour essayer de reculer, conscient que ses superbes jeans étaient abîmés par cette chose visqueuse et gluante. « Dans quoi je suis assis ? Non, non, me dis pas ! Oh mon dieu ! »

Son père soupira et alla chercher le tuyau d'arrosage, permettant ainsi à Stiles de voir le corps à même pas deux mètres de ses pieds qui remuaient toujours. Le cerf était impressionnant. Ou du moins, l'avait été avant que quelque chose ne lui arrache la gorge et laisse sa carcasse saignante sur la pelouse des Stilinski.

« Je suis assis dans de la bouillie de cerf, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il en lançant un regard implorant au shérif, qui se tenait devant lui avec une expression mi-affectueuse, mi-exaspérée sur le visage.

« Allez, lève-toi. » L'encouragea son père en allumant le tuyau d'arrosage dès qu'il obéit. L'eau était glacée, mais c'était mieux que les fluides du cerf, alors Stiles se laissa faire sans se plaindre. Enfin, sans trop se plaindre.

Une fois que le jeune homme eut terminé de râler et que John eut (enfin !) coupé l'eau -avec peut-être un peu trop de regret au goût de Stiles- ils se tinrent épaule contre épaule et inspectèrent la nouvelle addition à leur jardin.

« Ça a dû être un animal assez gros pour pouvoir faire ça. » Commenta le shérif après un moment. Stiles resta silencieux, occupé à combattre son estomac qui tenait vraiment à ajouter son déjeuner à l'amas ruinant leur gazon.

« Je ne peux pas dire que j'aie déjà vu un prédateur laisser un aussi gros repas derrière lui » continua John. « Pas sans avoir prélevé au moins une ou deux bouchées. »

Stiles perdit son combat.

OoOoO

« … Un cerf mort, mon pote ! » s'exclama Stiles, essayant de gagner l'attention d'un Scott plongé dans son téléphone. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire. « Sur ma pelouse. Tu m'écoutes ? »

« Un cerf ? » Répéta Scott, comme si son cerveau avait eu mal à relier le mot à une image. « Sur ta pelouse ? Pourquoi il y avait un cerf sur ta pelouse ? »

« Un cerf mort ! » Précisa Stiles, soufflant intérieurement. « T'as manqué la partie la plus importante de la phrase. Se vidant de son sang sur mon gazon. La gorge arrachée. Là, comme ça ! »

« Ça t'a plu ? »

« Merde ! » Glapit Stiles, sursautant et se retournant en même temps. Seuls les réflexes de loup de Scott l'empêchèrent de se retrouver les fesses par terre encore une fois. « Mec ! Faire du bruit ! On en a déjà parlé. Mode furtif, pas cool. »

« Oui. Tu as aimé ? » Redemanda Derek, le regard intense et les oreilles ayant apparemment une ouïe sélective.

« Dire que je pensais que tu pouvais pas devenir plus flippant. » marmonna Stiles. Il haussa les sourcils quand l'expression de Derek resta la même. « On parle d'un cerf mort. Sur ma pelouse. Pourquoi ça me plairait ? »

Derek fronça les sourcils.

« Ça a coulé partout sur mon gazon. » Dit Stiles lentement. « J'ai atterri dedans. J'ai de la bouillie de cerf sur mon pantalon préféré. »

« T'as atterri dedans ? » répéta Scott joyeusement, apparemment décidant de tenir compte seulement de l'info la plus mortifiante. « Oh mon pote, c'est hilarant ! »

« Non. » Corrigea Stiles en jetant un regard oblique à Scott qui riait de tout son cœur. « Mes mains étaient couvertes de jus de cerf, ce n'est pas amusant du tout. Tu sais combien de douches j'ai dû prendre avant de pouvoir me débarrasser de ça ? »

« Tu n'as pas aimé ? » Demanda Derek d'un air renfrogné.

« Non ! » Hurla Stiles, énervé au point où il se demanda s'il ne perdait pas l'esprit, ce qui était la seule explication au fait qu'il criait sur l'alpha dans sa propre maison… Tanière… Maison… Enfin, peu importe. « C'était mort, dans mon jardin. » Continua-t-il d'une voix beaucoup moins forte. « J'étais censé en faire quoi ? »

« Le manger. »

Même Scott, que Stiles avait pourtant vu mâchouiller Pan-pan pendant qu'il était loupisé, regarda Derek comme s'il avait perdu la tête. Stiles envoya une prière silencieuse de soulagement.

« Ce n'était pas silencieux. » Commenta Scott en le regardant bizarrement. Stiles l'ignora.

« Le manger ? T'es malade ? » Il se rapprocha de Derek, scrutant ses yeux. « T'es perché ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Répliqua Derek d'un ton sec en voûtant les épaules de manière défensive. « Le cerf est une bonne viande. Riche en protéines. »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, mais Scott lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes, assez fort pour casser quelque chose.

« Scott ! » Gémit Stiles en agrippant son flanc. « Ça va pas ? »

Derek passa devant lui en le repoussant, ouvrant la porte violemment.

« Scott. Entrainement. Maintenant. »

Scott suivit son alpha en lançant à Stiles un regard accusateur par-dessus son épaule. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, impuissant, en retour.

OoOoO

« Mais comment quelqu'un peut vivre ici ? » Chuchota Stiles. Bien évidemment, ce chuchotement était tout à fait audible pour un loup. « Sérieusement, y a même pas de toit. Je vois le ciel, Scott. Le ciel ! »

« Stiles, tais-toi ! » Répondit Scott d'un ton cassant en faisant un mouvement de sourcils en direction de Derek. Derek, qui marchait dans leur direction d'un pas très déterminé.

« Merde. » Gémit Scott en s'éloignant de Stiles, comme si la distance pouvait lui épargner la Fureur du Grincheux-Garou.

« Hé ! » Se plaignit Stiles, essayant d'attraper le bras de Scott. Mais celui-ci l'évita avec ses réflexes de loup-garou, et Derek arriva devant lui. Tout près.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec la maison ? » Demanda-t-il, la voix étrangement sérieuse. Stiles secoua frénétiquement la tête, cherchant Scott du regard pour lui demander de venir le sauver. Scott, parce qu'il était un déserteur, un traitre et un mauvais ami, n'était rien de plus qu'un dos disparaissant dans l'obscurité. Laissant Stiles seul avec Derek. Qui attendait une réponse à sa question. Oups.

« Ta maison ? » Grinça Stiles, essayant désespérément de trouver un mensonge. « Rien ne cloche du tout avec cette maison. Le look 'Hey, je suis un meurtrier à la hache, s'il vous plaît, entrez et je vous montrerai vos organes internes' te va très bien, à toi et à ton, tu sais… » Stiles bougea une main en direction de Derek, évitant soigneusement de le regarder dans les yeux. « … Humeur. »

Stiles se fit tout petit sous le regard terriblement intense de Derek, et il se mordit la langue pour éviter d'empirer les choses. Les yeux de Derek n'étaient pas rouges du tout, ce que Stiles comptait comme une victoire.

« Tu n'aimes pas ça. » Déclara Derek. « Ça te… Dérange. »

« Pas du tout ! » Se moqua Stiles en haussant fortement les épaules. Derek le regarda de travers. « Eh bien, ce n'est pas vraiment que ça me dérange. » Stiles chercha ses mots. « C'est plutôt que, tu sais, tu es l'alpha, et tu as une meute, et peut-être que ça serait bien pour toi, et pour eux, et pour tout visiteur futur, d'avoir un endroit qui ne fuit pas et qui ne sent pas le bois carbonisé et la chair brû… Oh mon dieu, ne me tue pas ! »

Derek était vraiment proche maintenant, la pointe de ses bottes touchant celle des tennis de Stiles. Stiles ferma les yeux et essaya de se préparer au choc de son dos contre la surface du jour. Il espérait vraiment que ce ne soit pas le mur cette fois, parce qu'il avait vraiment peur que ça fasse s'écrouler la maison autour d'eux. Derek s'en sortirait bien avec ses capacités de guérison de super-héros, mais Stiles… Eh bien, pas tant que ça.

Après une minute de silence complet, Stiles osa entrouvrir les paupières. Derek n'avait pas l'air spécialement en colère, mais ses sourcils tressaillaient. Ah oui, définitivement des tressaillements dans la région des sourcils. Après un instant, cela s'arrêta. Hum. Intéressant.

« Que ferais-tu pour améliorer la situation ? » Demanda Derek d'un ton terriblement plat, celui qui engendrait toujours chez Stiles l'envie de fuir et se cacher rapidement. Derek s'avança encore d'un demi-pas, les yeux brillants d'une manière effrayante et Stiles avait vraiment besoin de se reprendre immédiatement.

« Heu… » Dit-il pour gagner du temps. « Eh bien, tu sais, un toit pour commencer. Peut-être des fenêtres et une porte pour empêcher le vent d'entrer. Une cuisine fonctionnelle. Des toilettes qui marchent, pendant que j'y pense. Une douche ? Ça doit pas être amusant de n'avoir que le ruisseau pour se laver après s'être roulé dans les bois toute la nuit. Les renards pissent dans ces bois, tu sais. »

Derek lui lança un regard noir. Stiles ne tressaillit pas. Trop.

« Un canapé ou deux, et peut-être une télé pour relever la tension les soirs de pleine lune. »

« Tu n'es pas là pendant ces nuits. » Souligna Derek.

« Mais ta meute, elle, si. » Insista Stiles. « Et ils deviennent nerveux ces trois jours-là. Ce serait bien pour eux d'avoir quelque chose sur quoi se concentrer, autre que, tu sais, l'agonie du changement et le besoin irrépressible d'arracher des membres à des personnes respirant encore. »

« C'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Mon pote, ce que je veux ne compte pas. » Contra Stiles. « Bien que ne pas avoir d'échardes dans le cul et ne pas être obligé d'aller pisser dans les bois, ce serait quand même une grande amélioration. Tu es l'alpha, non ? C'est ton boulot de donner à ta meute un endroit où aller. Un endroit où ils sont en sécurité et un peu comme, je sais pas… Une tanière. N'est-ce pas ? »

« N'est-ce pas ? » Répéta Stiles quand Derek se contenta de ne pas bouger, pas du tout transformé, mais pas vraiment complètement humain non plus. Finalement, il hocha la tête une fois et disparut dans l'obscurité de la maison en ruine. Stiles se pencha, les mains sur les genoux, tremblant sous le coup de l'adrénaline. Outre le fait qu'il pouvait, vous savez, le mettre en pièces avec ses griffes et ses crocs, il y avait quelque chose chez Derek qui le mettait à fleur de peau.

Scott apparut soudainement, agrippa Stiles par le bras et le sortit de la carcasse de la maison, le trainant vers la Jeep. Il n'était pas heureux.

« Quelle mouche te pique ? » Se plaignit Stiles, essayant de desserrer la prise de Scott. Celui-ci se contenta de le fixer avant de grimper dans le siège passager. À mi-parcours, il se tourna soudainement vers lui.

« Tu es une véritable épine dans mon flanc, Stilinski. »

OoOoO

Lorsque son téléphone sonna deux samedis plus tard à l'heure indue de six heures du matin, Stiles tomba de son lit et il chercha frénétiquement son téléphone, inquiet pour son père. Son inquiétude s'intensifia quand il vit le nom de Derek sur l'écran. Depuis deux semaines, Scott et Jackson étaient devenus de plus en plus hargneux chaque jour, et Jackson en était revenu à lui mettre des coups d'épaule à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient.

« Derek, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Stiles dès qu'il eut ouvert son téléphone. « C'est Jackson ? Il va bien ? Et Scott ? Oh mon dieu, il a malmené quelqu'un ? C'est Allison ? Les chasseurs sont après vous, c'est ça ? Je veux dire… »

« STILES. »

Le ton de Derek lui fit ravaler ses mots immédiatement et il s'étouffa presque sur sa phrase interrompue. Il pouvait entendre la respiration de Derek à l'autre bout de la ligne. Comment quelqu'un arrivait-il à transmettre de l'irritation juste en respirant ?

« Viens ici. » Et il raccrocha.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il pila en face de la maison des Hale et sortit de sa Jeep, moitié sautant et moitié tombant dans sa hâte de rejoindre ses amis et de voir la source du problème. Trois loups-garous torses nus soulevant des poutres de bois n'étaient pas ce à quoi il s'attendait.

« Heu… » Il toussota, prenant un moment pour calmer les battements de son cœur avant de rejoindre lentement le trio. « Il se passe quoi ? »

Scott et Jackson lui lancèrent un regard noir avant de lui tourner le dos. Ooookay. Il y eut un grognement sourd et Jackson haussa les sourcils, surpris.

« Tu te fous de moi ? » S'exclama-t-il, mais Derek se contenta de grogner plus fort et Jackson soupira, imité par Scott, avant qu'ils ne reprennent tous les deux leurs T-shirts pour les remettre, continuant d'ignorer complètement Stiles. De plus en plus bizarre.

« Je pensais qu'il y avait une urgence ? » Demanda Stiles en ne regardant absolument pas la poitrine de Derek. Était-il seulement réel ? Personne ne pouvait avoir autant de muscles, si ? « C'est la seule raison pour que tu m'appelles à six heures du matin un samedi, pas vrai ? »

Quand il réussit finalement à regarder autre chose que l'estomac ridicule de Derek, il remarqua que celui-ci le regardait, immobile, sans même cligner des yeux. Flippant. Stiles s'éclaircit la gorge pour essayer de sortir Derek de la transe 'tuer Stiles' dans laquelle il semblait plongé.

« Eh bien ? »

Derek sembla se secouer avant de faire un geste avorté en direction de la maison en ruines qu'il insistait toujours pour appeler un endroit normal où vivre.

« Nous sommes en train de réparer la maison. »

« Ah oui ? » Répondit Stiles après quelques instants de silence. Il aurait aimé avoir un peu plus d'informations, mais apparemment, elles n'allaient pas venir toutes seules. Derek fronça les sourcils.

« C'était ton idée. » Répondit-il en lui lançant un regard qui convoyait un _crétin_ qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de dire.

« Okaaaaay. »

Derek retourna travailler et laissa Stiles planté là, inutile et affamé. Stiles essaya d'initier la conversation, mais il ne récolta que des regards de la part de Derek et le silence de Scott et Jackson. Cinq grosses minutes de silence plus tard, Stiles se glissa vers sa Jeep.

« Bon bah, les gars, vous semblez tout avoir sous contrôle. » Balbutia-t-il, les doigts s'enroulant autour de la poignée de la portière. « Du coup, je pense que je vais y aller et… »

« Assieds-toi. » Trancha Derek, soudainement juste à côté de lui, s'insinuant entre Stiles et son moyen de s'échapper. Son corps à moitié nu était bien trop proche de Stiles pour qu'il soit confortable. Stiles recula précipitamment et failli trébucher sur la souche d'arbre vers laquelle Derek l'avait manifestement dirigé. Il y eu un flash de quelque chose ressemblant à de la satisfaction dans ses yeux, mais Stiles eu seulement un instant pour en être surpris avant que Derek ne retourne à ses travaux.

À dix heures, Derek envoya Scott chercher le petit-déjeuner, et à midi, il envoya Jackson. Stiles commençait à craindre la fin du monde. Il se demanda s'il existait quelque chose ressemblant à une apocalypse lycanthrope. Il espérait que non, parce que tous ses plans concernaient une apocalypse zombie, et il n'avait jamais pensé à réviser ses plans. Une erreur évidente.

« Tais-toi ! » Cria Jackson par-dessus son épaule. Derek le frappa à l'arrière du crâne. Stiles les regarda, estomaqué, avant d'adapter furieusement ses plans d'apocalypse zombie pour y inclure des loups-garous.

OoOoO

« Scott, mon pote, tu me tues là. » Pleurnicha Stiles au téléphone qu'il tenait entre sa joue et son épaule en montant les escaliers les bras remplis de collations, son sac à dos et une pile de devoirs. « Déjà que j'ai été trainé chez Derek tous les soirs et les week-ends ces trois dernières semaines pour rester assis sur une souche à vous regarder silencieusement réparer la maison, mais en plus, tu veux m'appeler pour parler de Derek ? Sérieusement ? Je veux dire, il est… _Dans ma chambre_, Derek est dans ma chambre, je dois y aller. »

Derek leva les yeux. Il était assis sur le lit de Stiles, entouré de ce qui ressemblait à des catalogues de meubles de salle de bains. Stiles ne savait même pas que ça se faisait.

« Heu, Derek, tu es dans ma chambre. »

« Tu as de la nourriture. » Dit Derek, répondant à une question que Stiles ne savait pas avoir posé, puis il se leva et prit un sachet de chips tortilla sur la pile dans les bras de Stiles.

« Tu es dans ma chambre, et j'étais pas là. » Essaya encore Stiles, s'émerveillant de la capacité de Derek à trouver le sachet ouvert puis sa bouche sans quitter Stiles des yeux. « Tu penses pas que c'est un peu… Du harcèlement ? »

Derek resta silencieux, excepté le son des chips de Stiles craquant sous ses dents. Des dents humaines. C'était plutôt bon signe. Derek jeta quelques catalogues. Ils heurtèrent les cuisses de Stiles avant d'atterrir sur ses chaussures.

« Des trucs de salle de bains. » Expliqua Derek, la bouche pleine. Stiles essaya de ne pas grimacer. Et échoua. Il ramassa les catalogues et les regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Choisis. » Grogna Derek.

« Tu veux que je te choisisse tes trucs de salle de bains ? »

Derek le fixa, et son regard montrait qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment du bien de Stiles.

« Okay. » Accepta Stiles avant de feuilleter rapidement les magazines. Derek le regarda pendant encore quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête pour marquer son approbation et retourna toute son attention à détruire les chips.

Après cinq minutes de silence inconfortable, brisé seulement par le craquement des chips, Stiles demanda sans lever les yeux. « Heu, tu sais que tu es torse nu, n'est-ce pas ? »

OoOoO

« Alors, je peux voir l'intérieur ? » Demanda Stiles, essayant de regarder par-dessus l'épaule de Jackson pour avoir un aperçu de ce qui ressemblait encore à une coquille grillée. Il commençait à s'inquiéter de la quantité de travail qu'ils abattaient sans qu'il n'y ait de progrès visible.

« Non. » Répondit Jackson en le repoussant vers sa souche. Soufflant, Stiles retourna s'installer pour regarder Jackson et Scott bouger des trucs. Les épaules de Jackson étaient assez développées, bien plus que celles de Scott. Non pas que Stiles pensait que Scott n'était pas attirant ou quoi que ce soit, parce qu'il l'était clairement, mais la manière dont le T-shirt de Jackson était étiré suggérait une musculature plus développée que…

« STILES. »

Il sursauta d'un air coupable, et releva la tête pour regarder Derek qui travaillait à quelques mètres de lui, soulevant des choses que les gens normaux ne pourraient pas soulever sans l'aide d'une machine. Derek le fixa. Stiles ne pouvait pas le regarder dans les yeux, alors il concentra son regard au niveau de ses épaules. Qui, d'accord, étaient plus développées que celles de Jackson et de Scott réunies. Sa poitrine était plus développée, aussi. Stiles n'avait plus revu Scott ou Jackson torse nu depuis cette première fois quand Derek l'avait appelé à six heures du matin, mais, de ce qu'il se souvenait, Derek avait aussi plus d'abdos. Plus d'abdos. C'était possible ça ? Pas que Stiles comptait dessus, mais il était suffisamment à l'aise dans sa propre masculinité pour admettre que Derek était un mec chaud bouillant.

Quand il réalisa ce qu'il pensait, il rougit, dardant ses yeux vers le visage de Derek. Derek, par faute d'une meilleure expression (principalement parce que celle-ci provoqua presque chez Stiles une crise de nerfs) se pavana.

« C'est ennuyeux. » Gémit Stiles pour masquer son embarras à avoir été surpris à reluquer le loup le plus sexy, mais le plus maussade de tout l'Ouest. « Tout ce que je fais, c'est m'asseoir, quand est-ce que je peux vooiiiir ? »

« Pas maintenant. » Grogna Scott sans se retourner. Quand Stiles pleurnicha en réponse, Derek lâcha le rondin qu'il tenait et se tourna vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Stiles ? » Lâcha-t-il, clairement exaspéré.

Avant que Stiles ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Scott ricana « Lydia » dans ce qu'il pensait clairement être un murmure. Tout le monde l'entendit très bien.

Derek et Jackson regardaient maintenant tous les deux Stiles avec un froncement de sourcils identique. Merde ! Scott avait l'air… Effrayé, ce qui devait être parce qu'il savait que Stiles allait le tuer.

« Lydia ? » Souffla-t-il. « Ne sois pas ridicule. C'est… C'est complètement du domaine de l'impossible. »

Les nez de Jackson et Derek se crispèrent, et leur froncement de sourcils s'intensifia. Stiles allait assassiner Scott lentement.

OoOoO

Ce vendredi soir-là, Stiles rentra chez lui et pénétra dans sa chambre pour trouver Lydia Martin ligotée et bâillonnée sur son lit. Il resta une minute immobile parce que, vraiment ? Il se passait quoi ici ? Un cri étouffé et un regard noir le décidèrent à se bouger, et il arriva au pas de course à ses côtés. Il enleva le bâillon, pour souhaiter tout de suite après l'avoir laissé.

« STILINSKI ! C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ? »

Stiles prit un moment pour admirer la manière dont quelqu'un qui avait été bâillonnée à peine quatre secondes auparavant pouvait trouver les ressources respiratoires pour crier ainsi. Lydia continua plus doucement.

« Est-ce que c'est une sorte de plaisanterie ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton hargneux, très franchement plus effrayante que Scott quand il avait essayé de le manger. « Tu vas certainement pouvoir m'expliquer pourquoi quelqu'un m'a attaquée par-derrière, bâillonnée, ligotée et larguée dans ta chambre ? Ou peut-être dois-je parler à ton père ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! » Se dépêcha de répondre Stiles, essayant de calmer la jeune femme bouillonnante devant lui. « J'étais en ville. Je savais pas que tu serais là ! Tu n'as pas, heu, vu ton… Attaquant ? »

Lydia montra le sol, où il y avait un morceau de tissu qui paraissait… Plutôt familier. Mais Stiles n'arrivait pas à se rappeler où il l'avait déjà vu. Il plissa les yeux, essayant de retrouver le souvenir qui flottait dans son esprit.

« C'est un bandeau. » Déclara Lydia lentement, comme si elle pensait que Stiles était lent lui aussi. Ce qu'elle pensait probablement, tout bien considéré. « Mais je l'ai enlevé. » Termina-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux, réussissant à paraitre hautaine malgré ses vêtements froissés et sa peau irritée.

« Écoute Lydia, je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu t'es retrouvée là, ni qui aurait pu penser que c'est amusant… » Il s'interrompit quand l'expression de Lydia passa de cinglante à pensive.

« Ça ressemble vraiment à du Jackson. » Siffla-t-elle avant de partir en trombe. Quand le claquement de la porte d'entrée résonna dans les escaliers, Stiles glissa contre le mur, et prit une profonde inspiration avant d'envoyer un message à Scott.

OoOoO

« … Pourquoi tu n'as pas l'air plus surpris ? » Cingla Stiles au téléphone. « Je crois que tu comprends pas ce que je dis, Scott. Lydia Martin était attachée dans mon lit. Il se passe quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu n'en parles pas à Derek ? » Répondit Scott.

« Derek ? Pourquoi je devrais demander à Derek ? Qui est en train de passer par ma fenêtre, comme le mec chelou qu'il est. Je dois y aller ! » Stiles raccrocha et tourna sa chaise de bureau pour faire face à l'envahisseur lupin.

Derek laissa tomber de nouveaux catalogues sur les genoux de Stiles et pencha la tête en arrière, reniflant l'air d'une manière que Stiles ne trouva absolument pas fascinante.

« Mec, tu pourrais au moins essayer de te comporter comme un humain autour de moi, non ? »

Derek le regarda, les yeux brillants dans la lumière faible. « Il y avait une fille ici. »

« Oui. » Acquiesça Stiles. « Je suis rentré à la maison et Jackson avait attaché Lydia Martin dans mon lit. »

« Jackson ? »

« Ouais, enfin, qui fait ce genre de trucs ? Qui peut bien ligoter quelqu'un comme si c'était juste une chose et le larguer dans la chambre de quelqu'un d'autre ? Même pour juste faire une blague. »

« Tu penses que Jackson… Je croyais que tu voulais cette Martin ? » La mâchoire de Derek tressaillait comme si toute cette conversation lui donnait un mal de dents. Stiles compatissait, vraiment.

« Ouais, mais, tu sais, plus dans le genre inatteignable, pas dans la vraie vie. » Répondit Stiles, regardant le tressaillement devenir carrément un tressautement. « Et bien évidemment, pas comme ça. Quelqu'un ne peut pas t'offrir un autre quelqu'un. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Derek avait l'air sincèrement confus. Enfin, son visage ne traduisait aucun sentiment, mais Stiles avait appris à interpréter ses différents niveaux de… D'inexpressivité.

« Des fois, je me demande comment tu fais pour être encore en vie. » Dit Stiles en s'émerveillant un peu. C'était parfois difficile de croire que Derek était vraiment comme ça.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda Derek en se rapprochant un peu, et sa voix était si plaintive que Stiles répondit sans réfléchir.

« Je veux que ma mère revienne. »

Derek se recula, sa non-expression montrant de la surprise et un peu de frustration. Sérieusement, il devrait y avoir un examen en interprétation-des-loups-qui-n'arrivent-pas-à-exprimer-les-émotions. Il déchirerait tout.

« Évidemment, ce n'est pas possible. » Continua Stiles afin que Derek ne pense pas qu'il soit devenu fou. « Alors peut-être que j'aimerais bien que le seul parent qui me reste ait encore un peu de temps devant lui, tu comprends ? »

« Oui. » Répondit Derek, surprenant Stiles. « Je comprends. »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un moment avant que Stiles se demande, à voix haute parce qu'il était Stiles, s'ils étaient en train d'avoir un moment. Derek grogna et poussa les nouveaux catalogues. Pleins de couleur, cette fois.

« Pour la décoration. » grommela-t-il.

OoOoO

Ce week-end là, Stiles put enfin voir le projet secret de la maison. Scott enleva ses mains de devant les yeux de Stiles et celui-ci vit… une carcasse de maison carbonisée.

« Heu, les gars ? » Demanda-t-il nerveusement, se demandant si les trois loups n'avaient pas eu une sorte d'attaque collective. Les attaques ne provoquaient-elles pas des délires ? Ou alors, de la drogue ? Stiles allait vraiment devoir commencer à prêter attention aux brochures que son père ramenait à la maison.

Scott siffla d'agacement et poussa Stiles en avant, et celui-ci tomba à travers un trou dans le sol… et descendit douze marches en bois poli.

« Putain de lutin ! » Balbutia-t-il, regardant l'ancien sous-sol de torture. Ça avait été transformé en un très confortable… Oui, c'était un salon.

Des canapés à l'air moelleux entouraient une TV à écran plasma (et merde, Stiles ne pensait pas que Derek aurait su ce qu'était un écran plasma) qui fonctionnait (hourra, de l'électricité !). L'extrémité avait été creusée et Scott le conduisit dans le couloir pendant que Derek se dressait silencieusement dans la cuisine jaune ultra-fonctionnelle pour lui montrer la salle de bains carrelée en noir (et équipée de tout ce que Stiles avait choisi). Il y avait également une chambre que Derek avait équipée pour d'occasionnelles soirées-pyjama lycanthrope (et si ça, c'était pas une amélioration du vieux matelas à moitié déchiré et perpétuellement humide !), et une porte menait à la chambre de Derek.

Quand il revint dans le salon, un peu hébété, Jackson était déjà affalé dans un canapé avec un air d'imbécile heureux sur le visage. En y regardant bien, ils avaient vraiment l'air confortable.

« T'as bien travaillé, mec. » Marmonna-t-il, le regard heureux, et Stiles ne savait vraiment pas de quoi il parlait parce que tout ce qu'il avait fait était être assis sur une souche et choisir des couleurs.

« Eh bien ? » Demanda Derek, et Stiles releva la tête pour regarder son visage renfrogné. À l'envers, on aurait dit qu'il avait le sourire le plus grincheux du monde.

« Ça déchire ! » Déclara-t-il, et la bouche de Derek tressauta. « C'est vraiment la tanière que vous aviez mérité. »

OoOoO

« C'est quoi ce truc ? »

Stiles regarda l'affiche sale format A4 que son père avait plaquée sur le comptoir en face de lui et revint à l'expression courroucée du shérif. La colère n'était pas une bonne chose. La colère impliquait qu'il pouvait dire adieu à sa liberté pendant un moment.

« Heu… Une affiche ? » Hasarda Stiles. Les mains de John se serrèrent. Ce n'était pas la chose à dire, alors.

« Il y en a dans tous les magasins de la ville. » Grinça son père. « Et dans tous les magasins deux villes à la ronde. »

« Papa, ta pression sanguine ! » Glapit Stiles, alarmé par la couleur du visage de son père. « Calme-toi et prend un siège. » Le jeune homme regarda les posters de plus près.

« Ho punaise, est-ce que c'est… » Commença-t-il avant que le shérif ne l'interrompe d'un reniflement.

« Oui. Ce sont des affiches avec mon visage et la liste des choses que je n'ai pas le droit d'acheter. Il y a même des propositions d'alternatives saines. »

Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Il avait pensé faire quelque chose dans le genre, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à l'organiser correctement, il n'avait ni les moyens, ni les idées pour. L'expérience lui avait appris que les commerçants n'écoutent pas les babillages d'un gamin de seize ans.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas… » Mais le shérif leva une main pour l'interrompre.

« Évite ça, Stiles. » Dit-il, avec encore une pointe de colère dans la voix. « Ne refais juste jamais ça, okay. »

Stiles ne put qu'acquiescer, parce qu'il ne comprenait vraiment rien à cette histoire.

Juste avant qu'il ne referme la porte, son père se retourna et ajouta, pensif. « J'aimerais bien savoir en tout cas de quoi tu as menacé ces pauvres commerçants. Même leur montrer mon badge ne les a pas convaincus de me laisser acheter du bacon. »

« Tu ne peux pas manger de bacon ! » Cria Stiles à une porte close. Bon sang ! Stiles regarda les affiches. Ce n'était pas de lui, mais ça restait… Impressionnant.

OoOoO

« Je pense que c'était ta maman. » Dit Stiles à Scott à table ce midi-là. Il était sûr de son hypothèse, il y avait pensé toute la matinée. « Elle est la seule personne à qui je peux penser qui soit suffisamment effrayante pour organiser ce genre de coup. Faudra que je lui achète des fleurs. Ou des chocolats. Des sels de bain ? Les mamans aiment encore les sels de bain, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jackson le regardait, bouche bée, et Scott secouait lentement la tête avec une expression triste. Hum. Stiles était certain que madame McCall aurait adoré des sels de bain, pourtant.

« Je croyais que c'était censé être toi le crétin des deux ? » Lança Jackson à Scott. Stiles s'attendait presque à ce que Scott se transforme à moitié, mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules jusqu'à ce que Jackson ne murmure un 'foutrement ridicule.' et finisse ses lasagnes.

OoOoO

« Oh mon dieu ! » Gémit Stiles, agrippant le bras de Scott. « J'en veux un ! »

« Non, c'est pas vrai. » Répondit Scott automatiquement en lui jetant un regard en biais.

« Quoi ? Bien sûr que si ! Mon pote, tu sais même pas de quoi je parle ! »

« J'en ai pas besoin pour savoir que, quoi que ce soit, c'est une mauvaise idée. » Répondit Scott en essayant de résister aux manœuvres de Stiles. Grave erreur ! Stiles était un pro pour manœuvrer et Scott se retrouva bientôt à regarder une femme promener trois chiots.

« Non. » Gémit Scott. « Non, Stiles, tu ne veux pas de petit chiot. »

« Siiii ! » Gémit Stiles en lançant de grands regards implorants en direction des bébés chiens trottinant dans la rue. « Regarde-les, avec leurs grandes pattes ! Je serais un maître merveilleux, Scott, tu le sais ! »

Scott avait un air constipé, mais Stiles ne le remarqua pas vraiment, l'air constipé étant une constante chez Scott quand il n'était pas avec Allison. Scott prit Stiles par les épaules et se plaça entre lui et cet extraordinaire étalage d'adorabilité à vous faire fondre le cœur.

« Scott, tu fais quoi ? » S'écria Stiles en essayant de regarder par-dessus l'épaule de Scott. Scott le secoua, le visage sérieux et immobile.

« Stiles, tu es vraiment certain que tu veux un chiot ? »

« Quoi ? » répondit le jeune homme. Il fut tiré de sa surprise à voir une expression si sérieuse sur le visage de son meilleur ami par un glapissement de l'autre côté de la rue. L'un des chiots était tombé sur un autre, et ils formaient maintenant tous les trois, une pile de mignonneté, et leur propriétaire ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que rire tendrement. Stiles sentit son cœur fondre un peu plus. « J'en suis sûr. » Gémit-il.

Scott soupira et Stiles était à peu près certain qu'il avait murmuré un 'bon sang !' mais il y avait des petits chiens, alors ce n'était pas comme si Stiles pouvait prêter attention à Scott et son angoisse-sans-Allison.

OoOoO

Comment Derek parvint à passer par sa fenêtre sans faire aucun bruit serait à jamais incompréhensible pour Stiles. Derek avait un corps bien musclé, ça ne devrait pas être possible qu'il puisse sauter par la fenêtre du second étage, sans au moins faire un bruit de pas sourds genre 'Hey j'avais envie de passer et te foutre les miquettes.'

Bien sûr, Derek étant un maître ninja furtif lycanthrope, il annonça sa présence de manière furtive. Ce qui voulait dire que Stiles se rendit compte de sa présence seulement quand une boule de poils gémissante et remuante atterrit dans son giron.

« C'est quoi ce truc ! » Glapit Stiles, se reculant vivement du bureau sous la surprise. La seule raison pour laquelle la boule de poils ne se retrouva pas projetée par terre était qu'elle avait déjà planté ses griffes dans les cuisses de Stiles.

« Hé, hé, hé ! » Geignit-il, à moitié penché pour libérer sa chair des griffes de l'animal. Animal qui émit un bruit de protestation qui ressemblait clairement à une réprimande (et n'était-ce pas déprimant de se faire réprimander par quelque chose d'à peine quelques semaines et qui ne le connaissait que depuis cinq minutes ? ) avant de commencer à mâchouiller son avant-bras.

« Mais pourquoi ? » Gémit-il en direction de Derek, qui resta impassible. « C'est ta manière de me tuer sans avoir à me porter le coup fatal toi-même ? Ou bien, tu veux me torturer avant ma mort prématurée ? Tu ne voulais pas que je sois un joli cadavre, alors tu as apporté un chien de l'enfer pour t'aider à me défigurer ? »

Stiles fit l'erreur de regarder le petit démon mordillant son bras, et il se sentit immédiatement fondre en voyant les deux yeux bleus perçants qui lui rendirent son regard.

« Oooh regarde-toi ! » Chantonna-t-il instantanément, soulevant le chiot pour le voir de plus près. Celui-ci planta rapidement ses dents dans son épaule. « Tu es vif ! » Continua-t-il, toujours sous le charme même si ses dents étaient vraiment très pointues et le mordaient probablement… Non, définitivement, jusqu'au sang. Derek se pencha légèrement sur l'épaule de Stiles et produisit un son compliqué dans sa gorge, qui n'était pas un ronronnement, mais pas non plus un grognement. Immédiatement, les canines plantées dans son épaule se rétractèrent et le chiot émit un gémissement plaintif avant de s'installer dans les bras de Stiles. Ce dernier était maintenant certain de devoir rendre sa masculinité. (Ha, comme s'il l'avait déjà eue au premier abord.)

« Mec ! Tu viens juste de communiquer avec le petit chiot ? » Stiles fixait la petite bête, parce que même s'il parlait à Derek, ses yeux ne pouvaient pas quitter la petite peluche toute soyeuse. « Ça ne me décourage absolument pas de continuer mes blagues canines, tu sais ? »

« Louveteau. » Répondit Derek, la voix aussi menaçante que d'habitude. « Et il doit connaitre sa place dans la meute. »

« Connaître sa place dans la… Attends, quoi ? » Stiles réussit à détourner le regard cette fois-là. Derek lui rendit son regard, inexpressif. Aucun changement par ici. Derek avait deux expressions. En colère, et inexpressif.

« Louveteau ? Un louveteau ? Un louveteau du genre, qui hurle à la lune, mange de la viande crue et vit en meute ? »

Derek le regarda et Stiles interpréta son regard inexpressif comme voulant dire en réalité 'évidement, adolescent crétin et stupide. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu apporter d'autre dans ta chambre à onze heures du soir un mardi ?' Le ricanement suivant voulait vraiment dire 'idiot'.

« Hey, attends, tu vas où là ? » Appela Stiles en murmurant, parce que le chiot… Louveteau (punaise !) semblait s'être endormi.

« Chez moi. » Répondit Derek, une jambe déjà à l'extérieur de sa fenêtre alors qu'il s'était arrêté au chuchotement de Stiles. Il haussa un sourcil, et Stiles prit ceci comme une invitation à continuer.

« Tu m'as apporté un bébé loup ! » Siffla-t-il. Le petit animal se tortilla un peu et les deux hommes se figèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il ne laisse échapper une sorte de petit soupir satisfait en se réinstallant plus confortablement dans le sweat à capuche de Stiles. Ce dernier soupira de soulagement. Son bras et son épaule commençaient à lui faire mal, sans parler de sa cuisse ravagée. Il continua.

« D'ailleurs, où t'as bien pu le trouver ? Et je suis supposé en faire quoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas le donner à un loup ? Ou un véto ? Ou… Quelque chose ? »

« Tu n'en veux pas ? » Grogna Derek en fronçant les sourcils, les épaules contractées sous… Une émotion.

« Comment est-ce que je vais pouvoir expliquer un putain de louveteau à mon père ? » Demanda Stiles, paniquant véritablement maintenant. Derek lui avait apporté un louveteau. Et il s'attendait à quoi ? Que Stiles l'élève ? Comme un Livre de la Jungle à l'envers ? En fait oui, à bien y penser, la peluche ressemblait un peu à Mowgli…

« Je ne sais pas. » Admit Derek, les sourcils tellement baissés qu'ils avaient l'air de vouloir communiquer avec ses pommettes.

« Je peux à peine prendre soin de moi et mon père, sans parler de ta meute de loups-garous ridiculement ados. Je peux pas… » Il s'arrêta quand ses yeux se reposèrent sur le louveteau, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas, mais, comme il voulait…

« Il peut rester chez moi. » Annonça Derek en rentrant entièrement, et pointa un doigt en direction du visage de Stiles. « Mais il est sous ta responsabilité. Avant et après l'école, son alimentation, ses promenades, et je ne sais quoi d'autre dont il aurait besoin. »

« Merde, sérieux ? » Stiles resta bouche bée devant Derek, puis prit un T-shirt dans son panier à linge et allongea précautionneusement le louveteau dessus, avant de tendre le paquet à Derek. L'inexpressivité du visage de celui-ci criait l'incompréhension, alors Stiles expliqua.

« Il est très jeune, alors il a besoin d'une odeur qui lui rappelle, je sais pas, la maison ou quelque chose. Et donc, heu, la mienne. Vu qu'il est à moi, et tout ça. Pas vrai ? »

Derek semblait… Stiles n'était pas sûr, mais il ressemblait à Scott et son air constipé. Hum. Trois expressions. Le jeune homme regarda le petit loup avec une grande admiration.

« Je serai là aux premières heures demain matin. Mais il va avoir besoin de nourriture toutes les deux heures et tu vas avoir besoin de bouteilles de lait, et de quelque chose pour qu'il puisse dormir dessus, et… » Stiles babilla joyeusement, tenant Mowgli dans une main tout en cherchant sur Google d'une autre. Derek était… Ah oui, c'était définitivement une quatrième expression.

OoOoO

Quand Stiles arriva chez Derek à sept heures le matin suivant, il trouva Jackson et Scott sur le canapé, le corps et les yeux lourds, Mowgli bondissant entre eux en mordillant leurs T-shirts et poussant les grognements les plus mignons que Stiles ait jamais entendus.

Il ne put empêcher le bruit d'adoration abjecte de dépasser la barrière de ses lèvres, attirant l'attention des deux loups-garous et du louveteau.

« Dieu merci ! » Asséna Jackson. Scott acquiesça avec un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Mowgli rejeta la tête en arrière et hurla, avant de s'envoler du canapé et accourir aux pieds de Stiles, demandant clairement à être porté et chouchouté.

« Stiles. » Derek se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, pieds et torse nus, les cheveux ébouriffés par le sommeil, mais les yeux aussi alertes que toujours.

Stiles se tendit instinctivement à mi-parcours avant de se souvenir qu'il avait été invité et qu'il était censé être ici, et c'était son chien… Non, son louveteau… Peu importe.

« Bonjour Derek ! » Répondit-il gaiment, soulevant Mowgli pour un léchage de figure en règle.

« Bien évidemment. » Marmonna Jackson, gagnant un regard noir signé Hale. Stiles ne ricana absolument pas à ça (sauf qu'il le fit totalement). Il arrêta de sourire quand il réalisa que Scott et Jackson se dirigeaient vers la porte.

« Heu, les gars, vous allez où ? »

« Chez moi. » Répondit Scott avec un autre gros bâillement. Stiles n'avait jamais eu besoin de voir les amygdales de Scott aussi clairement.

« Douche. Rechange. Nourriture. » Précisa Jackson et Stiles ne put que les regarder disparaitre, le laissant seul. Dans la maison Hale. Avec Derek. Et Mowgli.

« Mowgli ! » Stiles savait que sa voix traduisait un peu trop de soulagement, mais il ignora ce fait et préféra se pencher pour jouer avec le louveteau bien réveillé. Derek, en mec chelou qu'il était, restait à moitié nu dans son propre couloir. À simplement… Les regarder. Sauf qu'il regardait principalement Stiles. Enfin, pas principalement. Exclusivement.

« Petit déjeuner ? » Grogna finalement le loup-garou après quinze minutes passées à le fixer. Les poils de la nuque de Stiles étaient hérissés, et l'arrière de ses genoux humide de sueur. Stiles couina. Derek, bien évidemment, prit ceci pour un acquiescement. Ce mec chelou.

OoOoO

« Je déteste l'algèbre ! » Gémit Stiles, plantant son front sur l'épaule de Scott un peu plus fort que nécessaire. Il gémit à nouveau, cette fois pour une raison différente, en frottant l'endroit douloureux. « À quoi ça sert ? Est-ce que des aliens qui détestent les maths vont venir envahir la Terre, et que le seul moyen de les combattre, ce sera avec nos superbes compétences à résoudre des équations ? »

« Est-ce que tu es en train de dire » commença Scott, une expression joyeuse totalement bizarre sur le visage « que tu aimerais bien que tous tes devoirs d'algèbre de l'année soient faits ? »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Stiles, distrait par l'aura positivement malveillante qui entourait son meilleur ami. « Attends, de toute l'année ? Le pied ! » Stiles se pencha en arrière, imaginant un monde où tous ses devoirs d'algèbre seraient faits. Scott lui sourit. Stiles frissonna. Beaaaucoup trop de dents !

OoOoO

La pile de devoirs d'algèbre faits sur son bureau le prit par surprise. L'écriture était sèche (et Stiles ne pouvait pas expliquer comment il pouvait dire ça à propos de l'écriture, mais il le pouvait.) et ce n'était pas celle de Scott. Stiles pensa que c'était une manière de s'excuser de l'avoir souvent laissé tomber au profit d'Allison en ce moment, et il décida d'accepter ce cadeau silencieux en espérant que Scott n'avait pas malmené les petits génies de la promo en dessous pour ça. Ou qu'il les avait au moins payés.

OoOoO

« J'aimerais quand même bien te voir transformé sans que tu essaies de me manger. » Lança Stiles dans la conversation, principalement pour essayer de faire taire Scott qui parlait encore d'Allison parce que, vraiment ? Toute la journée ? Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Scott le prenne par les épaules et y enfonce ses doigts jusqu'à ce que Stiles glapisse en essayant de se dégager. Ses yeux étaient très sérieux.

« Stiles. » La voix de Scott était urgente. « Retire ce que tu viens de dire. »

« D'accord, d'accord, rholala. » Stiles se recula hors de portée de Scott et se frotta les épaules. « Pas toi, toi. T'es un peu trop libéral avec les crocs. Mais quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui contrôle son loup. »

Il avait dit ça pour secouer Scott, mais c'était vrai qu'il y avait pensé quand même une fois ou deux. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de côtoyer des loups sans devoir courir pour sauver sa peau et c'était un peu difficile de regarder comme il voulait à travers des larmes d'horreur alimentées par l'adrénaline.

« Stiles. » Gémit Scott, les yeux fermés, l'expression malheureuse. Stiles n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver.

OoOoO

Il se réveilla parce que quelque chose le reniflait. Quelque chose de grand et poilu qui, quand il se recula, n'était définitivement pas Mowgli. Les yeux de Mowgli étaient bleus, pas rouges.

« Oh mon dieu. » Geignit Stiles doucement, fermant les yeux un peu plus forts. « Il y a un loup-garou dans ma chambre et il me renifle. Okay, si vous n'êtes pas Derek, vous devriez probablement partir, parce que ce territoire est déjà pris. Si tu es Derek, heu, tu pourrais être un peu moins louloup et un peu moins dans ma chambre ? »

Il y eu un bruit sourd et constant, pas un grognement, mais définitivement… Menaçant. L'autorité sous-jacente criait Derek avec ses sourcils grincheux et son perpétuel non-sourire.

« Okay, Derek, donc. » Souffla Stiles, essayant de rester aussi immobile que possible avec l'Alpha dans son espace personnel. « Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais ton visage me manque. Ton visage très, très humain. »

Le loup-garou se figea une seconde, la tête penchée comme s'il écoutait, puis il continua de renifler la peau de Stiles. Un nez touchant son menton le fit glapir. Il essaya de résister, mais un grognement mit rapidement fin à cette tentative et Stiles autorisa Loup-Derek à bouger sa mâchoire jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit renversée en arrière, exposant sa gorge. Où il y avait sa trachée-artère. Sur laquelle était posée une bouche maintenant. Une bouche de loup-garou. Oh merde !

Stiles essaya de contrôler sa respiration, certain que paniquer ne l'aiderait pas du tout dans son projet de rester en vie. Il tenta de se souvenir de ce que Derek lui avait appris quand ils avaient parlé de Scott et de ses transformations. Il conjura le visage sévère de Derek derrière ses paupières et entendit sa voix. _Ne cours pas, ne résiste pas, ne crie pas. _

Ouais, il allait mourir.

« Derek, » essaya-t-il, mais sa voix était aigue et faible. « Mon pote ? Tu me fais vraiment flipper là. Derek ? »

Loup-Derek bougea simplement sa tête massive de la gorge de Stiles et, bien qu'il en soit momentanément reconnaissant, cette gratitude vola en éclats quand loup-Derek passa la tête sous le duvet et alla enfoncer son museau sous son aisselle. _Il se passait quoi, là, bon sang de bois ? _Le loup renifla cet endroit un instant, le souffle chaud et humide, enregistrant toutes les odeurs de Stiles, y compris sa peur, _oh mon dieu !_

« Sérieusement, Derek. » Couina Stiles. « Je préfèrerais vraiment que tu ne me manges pas. J'aimerais bien vivre. Pense à Mowgli ! »

Loup-Derek l'ignora, mais sa tête bougea jusqu'à son estomac, reniflant à travers le tissu de son T-shirt avant de le remonter avec son nez et de lécher son nombril. Le lécher vraiment très intensément. En fait, Stiles était presque persuadé qu'il ne connaissait pas son propre nombril aussi bien que la langue de loup-Derek. Il se tortilla et essaya de se repousser la tête massive et terrifiante du loup-garou, mais celui-ci fit comme s'il n'était pas là. Enfin, excepté son nombril.

Le lycanthrope descendit le long du corps de Stiles et soudainement, ce dernier aurait préféré que le loup continu à lui lécher le nombril, parce que maintenant, il était en train de mettre son nez _sur ses parties intimes_ _!_

« Derek, Derek ! Tu nous fais quoi là ? » Siffla Stiles en essayant de se dérober à la bouche quémandeuse du loup. Mais Derek se contenta de gronder d'une manière qui transforma la colonne vertébrale de Stiles en gelée et il referma ses dents sur le haut de la cuisse du jeune homme, ne mordant pas, mais montrant clairement qu'il pourrait s'il le voulait. Stiles, parce qu'il était beaucoup de choses, mais surtout encore vivant, comprit le message et arrêta de bouger. Et probablement aussi de respirer.

Après un long moment, loup-Derek retourna à sa mission d'instiller la peur dans le cœur de Stiles en reniflant et donnant des petits coups de museau sur son aine, s'installant mieux avec ses épaules gargantuesques qui obligeaient les jambes de Stiles à s'écarter davantage. Quand ce nez glissa encore plus bas et renifla, Stiles se sentit à quelques secondes de paniquer parce qu'une langue lycanthrope voulait s'insinuer à l'intérieur de son boxer et il allait probablement terminer en jouet à mâcher pour loup-garou, mais c'était compréhensible parce que ledit loup-garou était en train de renifler ses organes génitaux.

Juste quand Stiles allait atteindre le point de non-retour, loup-Derek s'éloigna de son paquet (Alléluia et gloire à tous !), lécha la peau de sa hanche, goûta l'intérieur de sa cuisse, et s'attarda sur l'arrière de son genou avant de se pencher sur son pied. Habituellement, il était chatouilleux, mais il n'y avait rien de drôle quand un homme-bête velu vous léchait entre les orteils comme s'il y avait là les dernières miettes de glace et que la langue de Derek était une cuillère.

Finalement, _finalement,_ la tête de loup-Derek se retira, mais Stiles garda les yeux (et les poings) soigneusement fermés. Le lit s'affaissa un peu au niveau de son tibia et il sentit une pression, légère et rapide, sur sa cuisse.

« C'était quoi, ça, Derek ? » Demanda Stiles d'une petite voix.

« Le loup voulait te rencontrer. » Répondit Derek d'une voix décimée. Stiles entrouvrit les yeux et la vue qui l'attendait lui fit refermer les paupières immédiatement, jusqu'à ce que le noir se transforme en une explosion de rouge et de blanc. Derek était assis sur son lit. Correction, Derek tout nu était assis sur son lit.

« Mission accomplie. » Répondit Stiles, et il se tut, probablement dû au traumatisme de se faire utiliser comme une sucette géante par une créature pas si mythique que ça. Il y eut le silence pendant un moment, puis Derek se leva. Stiles ouvrit les yeux pour être certain qu'il n'y aurait plus de transformation et souhaita immédiatement les avoir gardés fermés. Derek était toujours fesses nues et maintenant, son érection était au niveau de ses yeux. Derek, qui venait juste de laisser son alter-égo aux dents pointues devenir très intime avec Stiles… Était nu, et avec une érection de laquelle Stiles ne pouvait pas écarter les yeux. C'était tellement tordu !

Un raclement de gorge poli lui fit les yeux pour rencontrer l'expression… Amusée ? Oh mon dieu, l'expression amusée de Derek ! Stiles couina de manière très virile et tira la couette sur sa tête. Il entendit Derek rire avant de sortir par la fenêtre, et il passa le reste de la nuit à se convaincre qu'il avait mal entendu parce que Derek, rire ? C'était quelque chose dont il n'avait pas besoin pour le moment.

OoOoO

« Mon pote, il était dans ma chambre, transformé ! » Insista Stiles avant de se rapprocher de Scott. « Et puis il a eu une érection. Une érection ! Dans ma chambre ! »

Scott se contenta de le regarder comme si c'était Stiles qui était fou.

« T'es sérieux ? » Demanda Scott et Stiles remercia le seigneur et le petit Jésus parce qu'enfin, Scott commençait à comprendre ! « T'as aucune idée de pourquoi ces trucs arrivent ? Franchement ? »

« Je sais ! » Chantonna Stiles, triomphant comme seuls ceux avec qui l'on est d'accord peuvent l'être. « C'était totalement attends, tu viens de dire quoi ? » À bien y repenser, rien dans la précédente phrase de Scott ne ressemblait à quelque chose du genre 'Oui, Stiles, mon Alpha est un taré complètement dingue, tout nu et qui aime montrer ses parties. C'est comme ça qu'il fonctionne.'

Scott roula les yeux. Roula. Les. Yeux. Stiles résista à l'envie d'écraser sa tête contre le mur parce que, c'était à ça que ressemblait sa vie maintenant ?

« Je t'accorde le cerf, parce que même moi, je l'ai pas comprise celle-là. Mais le louveteau ? La maison ? Le truc avec Lydia ? Et le truc avec ton père ? Les devoirs d'algèbre de toute l'année qui apparaissent faits et corrigés sur ton lit ? La rencontre avec un loup ? T'as aucune idée d'où tout ça mène ? _Vraiment ? _»

Stiles fixa Scott, qui devint flou quand des petits carreaux en forme de loup-garou se mettaient en place dans sa tête. Le déclic fut pratiquement audible. Scott soupira et s'éloigna, laissant Stiles à son horrible réalisation.

OoOoO

Il fit irruption par la porte et jeta son sac sur la table basse avec un bruit sourd satisfaisant. Derek était allongé sur le canapé, Mowgli à ses pieds, l'air complètement relaxé. Excepté que Stiles pouvait presque voir l'aura _de détermination _autour de lui. Cela le terrifiait. Mais Stiles étant qui il était, il ignora ce sentiment et avança.

« Est-ce que je suis courtisé ? » Demanda-t-il, et l'expression de Derek se transforma en une autre qui fit se _crisper_ les orteils de Stiles dans ses chaussures. Un mélange d'amusement, d'irritation, mais surtout _un désir _frémissant et irrépressible.

« Oh mon dieu, je _suis _courtisé ! Par un satané loup-garou ! »

« Par l'Alpha. » Gronda Derek et soudainement, il était là, dans l'espace personnel de Stiles, comme si ça l'avait personnellement offensé. « Par moi. »

« Je… heu… » Bégaya Stiles, le cerveau pour une fois complètement silencieux et calme. C'était une honte que Stiles ne puisse pas profiter de cette sensation puisqu'il était en train d'avoir _un anévrisme. _Il était presque certain d'être plus proche d'une crise de panique que jamais, jusqu'à ce que la bouche de Derek ne murmure à son oreille, chaude. « Respire, Stiles. »

Et Stiles respira.

Une fois que son cœur fut moins susceptible d'éclater, Derek recula et sourit. Pas un sourire je-vais-t'arracher-la-gorge, ni un sourire je-suis-un-Alpha-entends-mon-hurlement, mais un _vrai sourire sincère._ Stiles en serait tombé à la renverse s'il n'y avait pas eu les bras de Derek, solides et stables autour de lui.

« Alors… Courtisé ? » Commença Stiles, inexplicablement à l'aise maintenant que tout était dit, et avec le corps de Derek, chaud et connu, juste contre lui.

« Yep. » Acquiesça Derek, et il se pencha pour un baiser.

OoOoO

Stiles trébucha dans le salon un peu plus tard dans la soirée pour trouver Scott, Jackson et Mowgli blottis sur le canapé pour regarder un match de foot à la télé.

« Toi ! » Il pointa un doigt accusateur sur Scott, mais sa voix était un peu pâteuse de ses… Activités précédentes et son doigt trembla par le manque d'énergie. « Tu ne m'as rien dit ! Tu m'as même pas mis sur la voie ! »

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! » Brailla Jackson en même temps que Scott gémit en se cachant les yeux. « On n'a pas arrêté de te mettre sur la voie ! T'es plus buté qu'un âne ! »

« C'est pas vrai » Essaya de protester Stiles, mais ses mots sortirent dans une sorte de bouillis.

« Bon dieu, tu n'as même pas de pantalon ! » Gémit Scott. « Et tu as des suçons. Des suçons, Stiles ! Je ne veux pas penser à toi en train de t'envoyer en l'air. Avec mon alpha. Oh mon dieu ! »

Stiles baissa le regard, presque surpris, sur ses jambes nues dépassant du T-shirt de Derek pendant que Jackson faisait semblant de vomir en se cachant derrière sa main.

« Stiles. »

Tout le monde se figea et Stiles se retourna automatiquement, comme si l'appel avait résonné dans ses _os_ et que son cerveau avait été ignoré parce qu'il fonctionnait trop lentement. Il tituba en direction de Derek, rencogné dans le couloir, et il l'entendit grincer un avertissement aux deux loups-garous gémissants avant d'être fermement reconduit dans la chambre de Derek.

Enfin, dans son lit.

_**FIN**_


End file.
